à ton tour Yuuki!
by anya-chan16
Summary: Yuuki (16 ans) fait son entrée au lycée dans la fameuse classe A, tout va pour le mieux pour lui mais voila que Konomi Sagawa une fille de classe F amoureuse de lui qui ressemble à Kotoko par la personnalité, arrête de la harceler...


Encore une journée ou Yuki Irie, le grand génie l'avait royalement ignoré, elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais quelque part au fond de son cœur, elle avait toujours cette minuscule lueur d'espoir, non elle ne se faisait aucune illusion au contraire Konomi Sagawa savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant et elle commençait doucement mais surement à se faire une raison, elle avait pris une grande résolution : l'oublier définitivement mais elle savait que cela serait difficile voir impossible pour l'instant mais comme on dit le temps guérit les blessures, c'est vrai il lui avait dit qu'il acceptait d'être son amie, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il fait quand même son possible pour ne pas être vu publiquement avec elle, à croire qu'elle l'humiliait elle était certes une étudiante de classe F mais elle n'était pas aussi idiote et naïve pour ne rien avoir remarqué surtout qu'il le lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle l'embarrassait devant les autres étudiants de classe A comme lui, Kotoko la belle sœur de Yuki avait beau l'encourager, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence il était grand temps pour elle d'abandonner et trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui lui corresponde mieux, Kotoko avait certes réussi l'exploit extraordinaire d'avoir épousé le grand frère de Yuki aussi froid que lui voir plus, son histoire à elle était bien différente, c'était tout réfléchi : elle allait tourner la page, elle ne harcèlera plus Yuki tous les matins pour aller ensemble à l'école ni au déjeuner ou autre plus rien, elle fera comme si elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais après de nombreuses années peut-elle seulement réussir à l'oublier ? Bien sur s'efforçait-elle à croire tant qu'elle a de la volonté elle peut tout réussir, la preuve est que malgré son niveau elle avait réussi à être dans le top 100 des examens comme quoi rien n'est impossible. Konomi se leva de bon matin aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour elle comme pour tous les gens de son âge : elle allait faire son entrée au lycée, dans la classe F mais au lycée, elle avait travaillé dur pour ses examens et grâce à l'aide de Naoki elle avait réussi, et elle lui est éternellement reconnaissante d'ailleurs ce dernier était devenu médecin et a maintenant une fille âgée d'à peu près trois ans, elle soupira et se prépara, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules à présents et ondulaient magnifiquement, elle avait en quelques années embellit et ne laissait plus les garçons indifférents au contraire ils se retournaient même pour la regarder, de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux aussi sombre que l'aile d'un corbeau quoi de plus pour faire rêver la gente masculine, le tout saupoudré de belles formes, Konomi mit son uniforme et sortit de chez elle, le temps était agréable, un beau ciel bleu dégagé et les cerisiers qui commençaient à fleurir, un spectacle magnifique que tout japonais appréciait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle bouscula par mégarde une personne et tomba à la renverse, rouge de honte elle s'empressa de se lever et s'excuser dignement, la personne en question n'était autre que kotoko qui lui sauta littéralement au cou avec les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait pas changé en cinq ans se dit Konomi en souriant et prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras en pleurant de joie à son tour, les deux filles avaient un caractère très similaire chose drôle d'ailleurs en quelques sorte.

-« Irie-sensei vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours aussi jolie »

-« vraiment ? »fit-elle en rougissant et en se dandinant de façon amusante « mais toi Konomi-chan tu es devenue magnifique, je parie que tu ne laisses personne indifférent » Konomi sentit le sang lui monter aux joues « et ne m'appelle plus Irie-sensei appelle moi Kotoko-chan »

-« comme vous voudrez sensei…enfin je veux dire kotoko-chan-sensei, dites c'est vrai que vous êtes devenue infirmière ? » kotoko se mit à sourire.

-« c'est vrai et toi je parie que tu fais ta rentrée au lycée pas vrai ? »

-« c'est exact, je suis toujours en classe F mais je fais de mon mieux kotoko-chan-sensei…je suis désolée mais je dois partir, j'aimerai bien vous revoir un jour, j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire »

-« tu n'as qu'à passer chez nous ce soir ça me fera grand plaisir » fit-elle en lui prenant les mains, cette étincelle dans le regard kotoko ne l'avait jamais perdu et c'est ce qu'elle admirait le plus chez elle, en fait Konomi rêvait secrètement d'être comme elle dans le futur, et pour tout dire kotoko se revoyait en elle.

-« j…je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas envie de déranger… »Fit-elle hésitante, en réalité Konomi avait peur de revoir Yuki…

-« ne t'inquiète pas tu ne dérangeras personne et maman t'aime beaucoup, s'il te plait fais le pour moi » fit-elle presque en suppliant, n'ayant pas d'autre choix Konomi ne pouvait qu'accepter à contre cœur mais elle ne voulait en aucune façon blesser ou décevoir Kotoko qui l'avait tant encouragé d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais cessé de le faire. Un immense bâtiment se dressa fièrement devant elle, d'abord intimidée, elle s'engouffra dedans avec le reste de la masse de gens, marchant timidement dans les couloirs, elle ne remarqua pas les regards qui se posaient sur elle, certains admirateurs, d'autres pleins de désir et d'autres de jalousie, elle ne remarqua même pas le fait qu'elle ait attiré l'attention de Yuki qui se retrouvait malgré lui à la dévisager de haut en bas avec un certain intérêt, oui il l'avait immédiatement reconnu, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais oublié c'est vrai difficile de l'oublier avec son caractère insouciant et sa personnalité flamboyante, elle avait du jour au lendemain cessé de le harceler et de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils soient amis, ou même qu'elle lui demande son aide pour les études, au début il s'était senti soulagé mais après quelque temps il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'y était finalement et contre son gré habitué et le fait qu'elle aie cessé de le « coller » provoquait une étrange sensation en lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, il l'aurait volontiers demandé pourquoi elle avait soudainement cessé de le harceler mais fier comme il est, il avait vite changé d'avis en essayant tant bien que mal de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. Vers la fin des cours, Konomi passa dans une pâtisserie, y fit quelques achats et se dirigea vers la résidence des Irie, elle dut faire un effort monstrueux pour se calmer, et reprendre une respiration normal, elle sonna et pour son plus grand soulagement ce fut kotoko qui lui avait ouvert la porte, cette dernière l'accueillit chaleureusement accompagnée de sa belle-mère.


End file.
